


Tight Fit

by Jathis



Category: Beauty and the Beast (2017)
Genre: Body Image, Corsetry, Friendship, Genderfluid Character, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-19
Updated: 2019-11-19
Packaged: 2021-02-13 03:49:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21487855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jathis/pseuds/Jathis
Summary: The sisters help Stanley with some fashion choices
Relationships: LeFou & Stanley (Disney: Beauty and the Beast), LeFou/Stanley (Disney: Beauty and the Beast)
Kudos: 2





	Tight Fit

“I  _ told _ you not to breathe yet!”

“I’m...I'm fairly certain as a human I’m supposed to breathe occasionally.”

“Do you want to see what you look like with one or not?”

“Oui…”

“Well okay then!” Eloise gestured for Eliana to undo the laces, placing her hands on her hips as she frowned at Stanley. The three were in one of the back rooms of the girls’ shop, hidden away while Elise dealt with any customers who came in. “Now...grip the end of the table tight and do NOT breathe when we start!” she directed.

“I never realized how hard this was,” Stanley muttered. They frowned a little as they moved to grip the end of the table, bracing their feet on the ground. They were currently shirtless, wearing a petticoat and nothing else save for the corset loosely hanging off of their body.

“Ready?”

“Oui.”

“Okay...STOP BREATHING!”

They gasped, bending forward as they struggled to hold onto the table. Dull nails dug into the wood and they whimpered, grunting as they felt one of the sisters press her foot into the small of their back. Stanley pressed their forehead against the table, focused on  _ not _ breathing as best as they could. 

“Almost...almost..!”

There was the clear sound of fabric snapping and Stanley gasped as the corset went loose and they heard Eloise and Eliana let out cries of surprise. They blushed as they turned around, hugging the broken corset to their chest. The two sisters had fallen over, their large skirts making it difficult to get back up. “...Désolé,” they murmured, moving to help them onto their feet.

“Is everyone okay? I heard shouting and a crash and…” Elise blinked as she stood in the doorway, watching as Stanley helped her sisters onto their feet. “It didn’t work?” she asked.

“Non,” Stanley said sadly, “I don’t think it ever will.” They looked down at themselves, blushing at the strong muscles and build of their body. With a body like this, how could they expect to wear the same things as the beautiful women did?

“Maybe Stanley can’t wear a corset?” Elise offered.

“Elise…” Eliana sighed.

“Why not try some leather stays?”

“Elise, that’s…” Eliana’s eyes widened as realization dawned on her and she gasped and clapped her hands together. “That’s such a good idea!” she said.

“Stays?” Stanley asked. They blinked and watched as the triplets ran off in their excitement, chattering amongst each other. They looked down at the broken corset on the floor, picking it up and placing it on the table. It could at least be repaired later.

***

“I always thought it took like...six servants to put on a corset?”

Stanley laughed as they weaved the laces of their stay into place, shaking their head. “Hardly! I think the most is perhaps two or three,” they said over their shoulder.

“But you can do it all by yourself,” Lefou noted, moving closer to help tie the ends together. 

“To be fair this isn’t a corset. It’s a stay.”

“What’s the difference?”

“Stays let me breathe and move,” they said. “There’s less body shaping involved.” Stanley ran their hands over their body once the stay was in place, smiling at the way it smoothed everything out without forcing it into an unnatural shape for them. “These are made of a soft leather so I am not stuck in one position.”

They looked up as Lefou rested his hands on their hips, humming with a smile. “I am guessing you like them, mon cher?

“I think it looks lovely on you, mon cher et ma cherie,” Lefou said.

“Merci,” Stanley purred, pressing a kiss to his forehead. 


End file.
